


Believe in death not life

by noemiharpia



Series: Ziall [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dramat AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn i Niall do czasu byli świetnie uzupełniającą się parą.<br/>Z czasem Horan zmienił się nie do poznania.<br/>Ile Zayn będzie w stenie znieść, ile rzeczy wybaczyć?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in death not life

**Author's Note:**

> Możliwe, że ktoś to czytał już na moim profilu na wtt ;)  
> Postanowiłam jednak tutaj też wstawić :)

**Zayn:**

 

Na początku wszystko jest dobrze. Nie idealnie, bo żaden z nas taki nie jest. Obaj mamy w końcu swoje wady, gorsze dni i humorki. Zawsze jednak znamy granice i gdy któryś z nas uświadomił sobie, że jednak nie ma racji, wyciąga rękę na zgodę. Taki stan rzeczy funkcjonuje przez jakiś trzy lata trwania naszego związku. Wszystko zmienia się, gdy Niall jest na ostatnim roku medycyny i razem dziesięcioma innymi osobami dostaje się na staż do prestiżowej kliniki. Zaczyna wracać do domu podenerwowany i czepia się dosłownie o wszystko. Nagle zaczyna przeszkadzać mu to, że jestem artystą, kiedy wcześniej byłem za to dosłownie i w przenośni noszony na rękach. Tworząc kolejny obraz na wystawę, przez przypadek brudzę ścianę farbami. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem tak pochłonięty pracą, że nawet tego nie zauważam. Horan po powrocie do mieszkania i zobaczeniu plamy, dostaje szału: wyrzuca obraz razem z przyborami za okno. Jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę go aż tak wściekłego, a także pierwszy raz, gdy nie przeprasza za swoje zachowanie. Kolejne tygodnie przynoszą więcej takich sytuacji. Cały czas mam nadzieję, że jest to tylko przejściowy stan. Niall ma gorszy okres, ale za chwilę wszystko wróci do normy. Próbuję z nim rozmawiać, ale nic to nie daje. Zbywa mnie półsłówkami i machnięciem ręki. Jeden jedyny raz udaje mi się z niego coś wyciągnąć, i jest to wtedy, gdy leży w łóżku przeziębiony i z gorączką.  
\- Jestem zmęczony, Zayn. Nie mam na nic czasu. Nie śpię, nie jem, tylko zakuwam, a ten stary profesorek i tak znajdzie coś, żeby się razem z resztą ze mnie pośmiać. - Niepewnie się do niego przysuwam i obejmuję ramionami. Czuję, jak odpręża się i opiera całym ciałem o mnie. Całuję go delikatnie po karku.  
Tego wieczoru jest jak dawniej, tak jak powinno być, gdy jesteś z kimś, kogo kochasz i kto kocha Ciebie. Daje mi to nadzieję, że gorszy czas mamy już za sobą. Chociaż problemy same nie znikną, jednak lepiej radzić sobie z nimi we dwójkę. Chcę mu nawet zaproponować, żeby odpuścił sobie tamtą posadę, skoro jej ceną jest jego zdrowie i nasz związek. Pragnę, żeby już na stałe wrócił mój Niall, bo dla mnie nie ważne było ile będzie zarabiał i czy będzie leczył jakieś sławy. Jeżeli tylko by chciał, przeniósłbym się z nim na Grenlandię czy do Afryki, ważne było, żeby w końcu przestał powoli zabijać samego siebie i mnie przy okazji też…  
Dzisiaj sobota, więc razem z moim przyjacielem Liamem jesteśmy w pracy. Dzięki moim zdolnościom artystycznym i jego sile, prowadzimy małą firmę zajmującą się odrestaurowywaniem starych, urokliwych domów. To pozwala mi płacić rachunki, bo wiem, że na razie nie jesteśmy w stanie utrzymać się ze stażu Nialla i sprzedaży moich obrazów. Cały dzień czyścimy i zdzieramy starą warstwę lakieru z całkiem dobrze zachowanej drewnianej podłogi. Do domu docieram dopiero koło 7 wieczorem. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdzam, że mojego chłopaka nadal nie ma. Jem samotną kolację i przygotowuję się do snu. Parę razy próbuję dodzwonić się do Nialla, ale cały czas wita mnie poczta głosowa. Chociaż jestem kurewsko zmęczony, to wiem, że i tak nie zasnę. Rozsiadam się przed telewizorem i tępym wzrokiem wpatruję się w pudło. Moje myśli dryfują, jednak daleko od fabuły oglądanego filmu. Po jakimś czasie powieki zaczynają mi ciążyć, więc z westchnieniem dreptam do kuchni po kolejny kubek kawy. Trzy, beznadziejne filmy później, do domu chwiejnym krokiem wraca powód mojej przymusowej bezsenności. Wszystko się we mnie gotuje... to ja się tutaj zamartwiam, a on po prostu sobie balował?  
\- Ni-e śpisz? - Pyta bełkotliwie.  
\- Jak widać. - Mówię sztucznie opanowanym głosem. - Gdzie byłeś i czemu masz wyłączony telefon?!  
\- W barze… zresztą, co Cię to interesuję?!  
-Jak to, co mnie to interesuję?! Myślałem, że coś Ci się stało, a ty po prostu poszedłeś się najebać!  
\- Musiałem… - wzdycha i gdybym nie był taki wściekły, pewnie zrobiłoby mi się go szkoda. Mocno ściskam nasadę własnego nosa i na chwilę przymykam powieki.  
\- Wystarczyłby jeden pierdolony sms 'żyję, będę późno'!  
\- Przestań się czepiać! Nie jesteś, kurwa, moją matką, żebym musiał się tłumaczyć.  
\- Niall…  
\- Jesteś nikim! Zadufanym w sobie malarzem od siedmiu boleści! Do Rembrandta Ci daleko… Nie masz pojęcia o tym, czym są normalne problemy! - Chociaż wiem, że przemawia przez niego alkohol, to i tak robi mi się w chuj przykro. Kto jak kto, ale on wie o mnie wszystko. Moje dzieciństwo nie należało do łatwych i przyjemnych, a wszystko za sprawą matki narkomanki. O problemach wiem więcej, niż większość ludzi w moim wieku.  
\- Co ty pierdolisz Horan?! Jak to jestem dla ciebie nikim?! Te trzy lata związku, to jest dla ciebie nic? Zastanów się, co mówisz! Znosiłem twoje humorki przez długi czas, ale mam dość. Rzuć tą robotę w cholerę, bo przez nią nie da się z tobą wytrzymać! - Wrzeszczę i chwilę później jego pięść zderza się z moją twarzą, a ja czuję piekący ból. Tylko, który jest bardziej dotkliwy: fizyczny, czy ten psychiczny, wywołany tym, że poraz kolejny osoba, którą kocham i której ufam, podniosła na mnie rękę. Patrzę na niego zdezorientowany, a ten jak gdyby nigdy nic odwraca się do mnie plecami i odchodzi. Słyszę trzask drzwi od naszej sypialni. Nawet nie wiem kiedy z moich oczu zaczynają płynąć łzy. Zsuwam się po ścianie, a łzy uparcie płyną dalej.  
Rano budzę się cały obolały. Zmęczony szlochem zasnąłem w korytarzu. Wlokę się do łazienki, biorę szybki prysznic, ubieram się i niepewnie zerkam do lusterka. Cała lewa strona mojej twarzy jest spuchnięta, a warga rozcięta. Słyszę jakiś hałas, więc wychodzę z łazienki i widzę mojego chłopaka. Bez słowa mnie mija i wychodzi z mieszkania. Zastanawiam się, dokąd mu się tak śpieszy w niedzielny poranek. Gdybym choć w najmniejszym stopniu przeczuwał to, co od tego momentu miało zdarzyć się w moim życiu, to spierdalałbym gdzie pieprz rośnie… Hmm, a może nie? Bo cały czas wierzyłbym w niego. Mówi się, że nadzieja jest matką głupich i że umiera ostatnia… cóż, oba stwierdzania są definitywnie prawdziwe. Jestem bezapelacyjnie największym idiotą na świecie i za swoją bezmózgowość miałem zapłacić wysoką cenę… A nadzieja? Ona umarła na samym końcu, razem ze mną…

 

***

  
Mija kilka dni względnego spokoju, można powiedzieć, że mamy ciche dni. Nawet mnie nie przeprosił. Wychodzi wcześnie i wraca, gdy ja już śpię. Dzisiaj się zawziąłem i postanowiłem zaczekać. Postanowiłem przy okazji zrobić porządek w papierach. Nienawidzę tego robić i zazwyczaj zajmuje się tym Liam, ale teraz wyjechał w podróż poślubną, na którą odkładał przez ostatnie pół roku. Chcąc nie chcąc, zaczynam przeglądać faktury z ostatniego miesiąca. Jestem już prawie na finiszu, gdy słyszę szczęk kluczy. Zwlekam się z fotela i staję twarzą w twarz z obcym chłopakiem, podtrzymujący mojego zajebanego do nieprzytomności chłopaka. Moja mina musi być dość jednoznaczna, bo gość zaczyna się śmiać i mówi:  
\- Spokojnie, upił się w moim barze. Pracownicy nie mogli sobie z nim dać rady… przeszukałem mu kieszenie i znalazłem kluczę i dokumenty.  
\- Ta… dzięki. - Mamroczę smutny. Widzę, jak chłopak przygląda się mojej twarzy, na której znajduję się już ledwie widoczny siniak.  
\- Nie ma za co, każdemu się zdarza… Tak w ogóle, to jestem Louis Tomlinson. Gdyby jednak coś zginęło, to najczęściej można mnie spotkać w pracy. - Podaje mi wizytówkę z nazwą i adresem baru.  
\- Zayn Malik - również się przedstawiam.  
\- Hej, znam Cię! Mam parę twoich obrazów w lokalu… tych z superbohaterami. Masz może coś nowego? - Myślę: serio, teraz facet?! Ja ledwo stoję na nogach, a Niallowi wcale nie ubywa kilogramów… wręcz przeciwnie, z każdą minutą mam wrażenie, że jest coraz cięższy. Patrzę na niego dziwnie i chyba coś do niego dociera.  
\- Oi, sorki. Zadzwoń, chętnie kupiłbym jeszcze coś twojego. - Zgadzam się skinieniem głowy i jednocześnie poprawiam Horana, który zaczyna niebezpiecznie uciekać mi z rąk na spotkanie z posadzką. Łapię go ostatniej chwili. - Pomóc Ci?  
\- Jeśli to nie problem… - wzdycham. Jest mi trochę wstyd za sytuacje, w jakiej poznał mnie jeden z nielicznych ludzi zainteresowanych moją twórczością. Uśmiecham się do niego słabo - To otwórz mi te drzwi na lewo i zapal światło. - Gdy Ni bezpiecznie spoczywa już w naszym łóżku, oprowadzam Louisa do drzwi.  
\- Na razie, Zayn! - Woła jeszcze, budząc tym pewnie połowę moich sąsiadów. Zamykam drzwi i wracam do sypialni. Powoli zdejmuję z blondyna ubrania, jednocześnie starając się go nie obudzić. Aż za dobrze pamiętam, co się stało, gdy ostatni raz był pod wpływem… Po zdjęciu koszulki odkrywam mnóstwo malinek, które na pewno nie są moim dziełem. Do moich oczu momentalnie napływają łzy… Z kim mnie zdradza i czy ja mu już nie wystarczam? Do tego wszystkiego sprawa z uderzeniem… Zastanawiam się czy „my” mamy jeszcze jakiś sens. Zwijam się w kłębek na najbardziej odległym od niego skrawku łóżka i przytłoczony dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami, zasypiam.

Budzą mnie hałasy z łazienki. Na wpół przytomnie myślę, że to pewnie Niall. Jednak szybko przytomnieje, gdy tylko przypominam sobie wydarzenia z ubiegłego wieczora. Zastanawiam się, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć, co mam zrobić i jak zacząć w ogóle z nim rozmowę…  
Drzwi się uchylają i wchodzi przez nie Niall. Widać, że brał prysznic, bo z jego włosów nadal kapie woda. Wygląda na tak autentycznie wycieńczonego i smutnego, że w tym momencie jestem gotowy wybaczyć mu wszystko. Wystarczy mi tylko zwykłe, szczere przepraszam. Może przypominam bad boy'a, szczególnie po tym, jak ściąłem na krótko włosy i z tym kolczykiem w uchu i mnóstwem tułaży, ale każdy, kto mnie zna wie, że to tylko pancerz ochronny. Ni zna mnie aż za dobrze, wobec niego jestem bezbronny jak noworodek. Zauważam, że jest tylko w dresach, a jego tors jest całkiem odsłonięty, moje spojrzenie od razu ucieka w stronę malinek. Oddycham ciężko i decyduję się zapytać.  
\- Niall? - Przenosi spojrzenie na mnie, a ja do niego podchodzę - Co to jest? - Pytam, wskazując na czerwone plamy.  
\- Malinki Zayn, malinki. - Uśmiecha się kpiarsko, a ja z bólu zachłystuję się powietrzem.  
\- Ale… kto je zrobił? Bo na pewno nie byłem to ja! Z kim mnie zdradzasz?!

 

**Niall:**

 

Mam dość. Chciałem być tylko dobrym lekarzem, a skończyłem, jako wrak człowieka i narkoman. Pan szanowny profesor razem z resztą grupy dbają o to, żebym każdego pieprzonego dnia staczał się coraz bardziej. Najzabawniejsze jest to, że sam przejmuję część jego zachowań i stosuję je na własnym chłopaku. Kiedy już zacząłem, nie umiem tego zatrzymać. Nie potrafię tego przerwać. Zabrnąłem za daleko. Po raz kolejny znajduje się w barze, którego ściany przyozdobione są obrazami Zayna. Po paru głębszych mam zamiar wyjść, ale zauważa mnie znajomy diler.  
\- Horan! - Mówi do mnie radosnym tonem. - Mam coś ekstra!  
\- Dzięki stary, ale nie mam dzisiaj już gotówki. - Nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mówię, chłopak zaciąga mnie przed bar do swojego samochodu i machając mi przed oczami torebeczką wypełnioną tabletkami. Wodzę za nią łakomym wzrokiem.  
\- Niall, wiesz, że tobie nie zawsze potrzebna jest kasa. - Mówi i przesuwa ręką po moim udzie. A ja nie protestują. Jedyne, o czym jestem w stanie myśleć to prochy. Szybko łykam oferowane przez niego dragi, co jednoczesne jest ze zgodą na taką formę zapłaty. To pierwszy raz, kiedy zdradzam swojego chłopaka. Po wszystkim czuję się brudny, jak zwykła szmata. Wracam, więc do baru i przepijam pieniądze ze wspólnego konta. Alkohol w połączeniu z dragami całkowicie wyłączają mój mózg.  
Co dziwne, budzę się we własnym łóżku, po jego drugiej stronie leży Zayn. Na chwiejnych nogach idę do łazienki, odświeżam się i spoglądam w lustro. Wyglądam jak trup, cały mój tors pokrywają malinki. Wiem, że Z na pewno nie zrobiłby nic, gdy byłem nieprzytomny. Przypominam sobie wszystko. Jeszcze większe przerażenie dopada mnie wtedy, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że obudziłem się bez koszulki. Zayn to widział. Jeżeli nie zostawił mnie po tygodniach ciągłych pretensji i wrzaski... Jeśli nie odszedł, gdy go uderzyłem… To teraz... Tak, teraz przesadziłem: Nie ma nic, co mogłoby go przy mnie zatrzymać…

Wychodzę z łazienki i od razu napotykam jego badawcze spojrzenie. Podchodzi do mnie i próbuję dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, ale ja jestem zbyt dużym idiotą i zaprzepaszczam ostatnią szansę na jego wybaczenie. Mocno go odpycham, przez co upada na podłogę. Zmuszam się do szybkiego ubrania się i wybiegam z mieszkania. Potrzebuję jednej rzeczy - zapomnienia.

 

**Zayn:**

  
Zamiast odpowiedzi dostaję kolejne uderzenie, a on ucieka z mieszkania. Jedyne, co przekonuje mnie do zostania, to łzy, które widziałem w jego oczach. Daję mi to znowu tą pierdoloną nadzieję na to, że jest jeszcze jakaś szansa. Niecierpliwie czekam na jego powrót. Kończę porządkować papiery i sprawdzam nasze rachunki. Widzę, że z naszego konta ubyło trochę pieniędzy i jeśli nie chcemy głodować, to muszę szybko coś wymyślić. Sięgam po papierosy, a pod paczką dostrzegam wizytówkę Tomlinsona. Uśmiecham się i dzwonię do niego. Umawiamy się na popołudnie w jego lokalu, bo ma jakąś kontrole i musi siedzieć z urzędnikiem i przeglądać wszystkie umowy oraz pozwolenia. Przebieram się i zgarniam tablet, w którym mam fotografie wszystkich moich obrazów. Około godziny piątej docieram do baru Louisa o wdzięczniej nazwie „Forget Today” . Parskam śmiechem, oj tak, chciałbym zapomnieć.  
Wchodzę do środka i pierwsze, co widzę to to, że na każdej ścianie wiszą co najmniej jakieś dwa moje obrazy. Cały lokal utrzymany jest w klimacie lat osiemdziesiątych z wielkim drewnianym barem, lekko podwyższaną sceną i eleganckim, czarnym pianinem stojącym na środku niej. Podchodzę do jednego z pracowników i mówię, że jestem umówiony z właścicielem. Chłopak zaprowadza mnie na piętro, gdzie znajdują się biura. Wskazuję mi drzwi z krzywo zawieszoną tabliczką: Szefuńcio. Pukam, a gdy słyszę zirytowany krzyk:

\- Co znowu?! - Po prostu wchodzę.  
\- Przeszkadzam? - Pytam z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie, sorki, ale myślałem, że ten w garniturku znowu czegoś zapomniał… po całodziennym sprawdzaniu tych rubryczek, mam ochotę go zamordować.  
\- Też nie lubię papierków, więc doskonalę rozumiem… Mam zdjęcia wszystkich moich prac. - Mówię i podaję mu tablet, na którym widać już pierwszy obraz. Tomlinson spokojnie i powoli oglądał wszystkie prace. Wstępnie wybrał dziesięć, ale zastrzegł, że chce jeszcze obejrzeć je na żywo.  
\- Tak właściwie, to mogłeś mi to wysłać… ale chciałem jeszcze z tobą na spokojnie o czymś porozmawiać, cóż właściwie to o kimś. - Widzę zdenerwowanie i niepewność na jego twarzy.  
\- Tak?  
\- Twój przyjaciel, którego wczoraj odprowadziłem..  
\- Mój chłopak, nie przyjaciel. - Poprawiam go. Widzę jeszcze jakiś cień na jego twarzy, tak jakby bolało go to, co za chwilę ma mi powiedzieć.  
\- Jasne, chłopak. Nie zważyłeś ostatnio u niego czegoś niepokojącego, zmian nastroju, albo…  
\- Do czego zmierzasz Louis?  
\- Wczoraj złapaliśmy w lokalu dilera, a twój chłopak parę razy był z nim widziany.  
\- Kurwa. - Szepczę - Nie znowu. - Chowam twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wychodzę z lokalu i kieruję się w stronę swojego mieszkania. Tomlinson proponuje, że mnie odwiezie albo odprowadzi, ale potrzebuję samotności. Zastanawiam się, czy mam na tyle siły, żeby jeszcze raz przez to wszystko przechodzić. Uzależnienie, znikające pieniądze. Jak namówić go na odwyk, w ogóle jak o tym rozmawiać? Zdecydowanie za szybko docieram pod blok, wypalam jeszcze dwie fajki, zanim jestem w stanie wejść do budynku. Niepewnie otwieram drzwi od mieszkania. Nigdzie nie widzę Nialla. Wchodzę do sypialni. Jest tam, siedzi na łóżku i tempo wpatruję się w jeden punkt. Teraz, albo nigdy.  
\- Ni? - Podnosi na mnie spojrzenie. - Wiem wszystko. - Mówię szybko, a w jego oczach dostrzegam przerażenie. Nagle zrywa się na nogi i przewraca mnie na łóżko.  
\- Skąd wiesz?! Śledziłeś mnie? - Mówi i coraz mocniej zaciska ręce na moich nadgarstkach.  
\- Niall - said ciężko - uspokój się. Nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby Cię śledzić.  
\- Więc jak?  
\- Zauważyłem rzeczy, których nie chciałem widzieć. To, co Louis mi powiedział, doskonale pasowało do twojego zachowania…- staram się uwolnić, ale jest zaskakująco silny, a ja nawet w takiej sytuacji nie jestem w stanie zrobić mu krzywdy.  
\- Kim do cholery jest Louis i co Ci powiedział?! - wydziera się i mnie policzkuję. Łzy zbierają mi się pod powiekami.  
\- Jest właścicielem twojego ulubionego baru. - mówię szeptem - I powiedział, że jesteś uzależniony.  
\- To, dlatego tam jest tyle twoich prac?! Pieprzysz się z nim?!  
\- Pojebało Cię - szarpię się, ale na darmo.  
\- Jesteś tylko mój! - W tym momencie nie pamiętam o tym, że nie wolno wkurwiać osób pod wpływem, bo to zawsze się źle kończy.  
\- A ty to, co?! Zdradzasz mnie, malinki same się nie zrobiły… - Coś w jego spojrzeniu mnie przeraża. Mocno uderza mnie w brzuch, przez co na chwilę tracę ostrość widzenia. Po ocuceniu orientuję się, że Niall jest półnagi i właśnie szarpie się z moimi spodniami.  
\- Niall… Nie. - Mówię stanowczo.  
\- Zamknij się! - Kolejne uderzenie. Mimo wszystko próbuje się bronić, jednocześnie prosząc, by przestał. W ogóle nie słucha, zachowuję się jak w jakimś transie. Gdy odsuwa się by zdjąć bokserki, zrywam się do ucieczki, ale szybko mnie łapię. Wbija się we mnie od razu. Krzyczę z bólu, płacze i słabo go odpycham. To jeszcze bardziej go wkurza. Po paru kolejnych pchnięciach dochodzi i się ze mnie wysuwa. Nie mam siły się ruszać, oddychać ani żyć. Nie wiem ile tak leżę, ale gdy tylko dociera do mnie jego ciche pochrapywanie, powoli wstaję i pomimo ostrego bólu w dole kręgosłupa idę do łazienki. Wchodzę pod prysznic i próbuję zmyć z siebie ten brud. Niestety, woda czyści tylko ciało. W moim umyśle nadal wszystko jest i rozgrywa się wciąż od nowa. Każda sekunda bólu i upokorzenia. Nie dam rady tym razem… mam dość. Decyzja zapada błyskawicznie. Wycieram się niedbale i zakładam pierwsze lepsze rzeczy z suszarki. Są jeszcze wilgotne, ale wszystko mi jedno. Bezszelestnie wychodzę z łazienki i chwilę na niego patrzę. Zabija mnie to, że pomimo tego, co mi zrobił, nie umiem go nienawidzić… nadal jest dla mnie całym światem. Zostawiam wszystko tak, jak jest. Nie zamierzam tu już nigdy wracać.

 

**Niall:**

 

Budzę się kompletnie zdezorientowany. W pomieszczeniu śmierdzi seksem, potem i krwią.  
\- Zaraz, kurwa. Jak to krwią? - Szepcze do siebie. Odkrywam kołdrę i widzę czerwone plamy na jasnej pościeli. - Nie, nie, nie… - Płaczę i zrywam się z łóżka. - Błagam, nie zrobiłem tego, nie, nie, nie. - Powtarzam w kółko jak zaklęcie albo modlitwę. Wbiegam do łazienki. Pusto. Przeszukuję resztę mieszkania, ale nigdzie nie ma śladu Zayna.

 

**Zayn:**

 

Powoli kieruję się w stronę mojego ulubionego mostu. Nie jest on znany ani podziwiany przez tłumy. Nazwisko inżyniera nie zapisało się w historii. Po drodze rozmyślam o całym swoim życiu. Matka, która była idealna do czasu, gdy ojciec nie zostawił jej dla młodszej, wtedy się załamała i całą swoją frustrację zaczęła przelewać na nastoletniego syna. Gdy uciekłem z domu, byłem kompletnym wrakiem człowieka… jednak udało mi się poskładać jakoś z powrotem. Teraz, gdy Niall, który znaczył dla mnie wszystko, roztrzaskał moją psychikę i serce w drobny mak, nie widziałem sensu w dalszym życiu. Przypomina mi się cytat jakiejś starej piosenki: _Belive in deth not life_. Pasuje idealnie. Jestem już na miejscu i pewnie przekładam nogi przez barierkę, siadając na niej. Spoglądam w dół. Jeszcze chwila… Mam nadzieję, że nie zranię zbytnio nikogo moim odejściem. Czuję się jak śmieć, bezwartościowa szmata. Już mam się odbić, gdy słyszę krzyk:  
\- Zayn, nie! - Znam ten głos. Odwracam się z nadzieją. Niestety to nie Niall. Dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby to był on prawdopodobnie uległbym jego prośbom. Uśmiecham się i szepcze.  
\- Nie poddajesz się, co? Mam złą wiadomość... umrzesz razem ze mną…  
-Zayn! - Znam ten głos, ale wolę nie wiedzieć skąd. Rozkładam ręce i skaczę, a nadzieja razem ze mną.


End file.
